In the Snow
by ladywritterx
Summary: Mais um dia de neve normal em Tomoeda, não para dois jovens que descobrem seus sentimentos em pessoas que menos esperavam. O amor deles irá quebrar barreiras.


**Bem, mais uma shortfic que eu fiz depois de ler uma tradução de uma shortfic de Harry Potter - Como era liiiiinda de morrer eu resolvi fazer uma baseada nela, logicamente, somente baseada!**

**Título: **In the snow

**Sinopse: **Mais um dia de neve normal em Tomoeda, não para dois jovens.

**OBS: **Quem não gosta de fanfic fluffy, por favor, retire-se do recinto, fiz o mais fluffy que eu pude!

_In the snow_

Era inverno. Flocos de neve no chão, e em todos os lugares possíveis de se acumular neve, deixando um agradável ambiente. Estava com as bochechas e o nariz vermelhos, totalmente encolhida. Adorava o clima frio, apesar de ficar toda carregada de roupas. Estava com um chapéu que cobria o topo de sua cabeça inteira, até chegar um pouco acima das sobrancelhas. Sua franja ficava de lado, emoldurando seu rosto, juntamente com os longos cabelos castanhos que caiam como uma cascata nas costas cobertas por um quentinho casaco branco. Seus olhos verdes percorriam o pátio do colégio em busca de algum lugar para se sentar.

Sentou-se no pé de uma enorme árvore de cerejeira mais isolada de todo o resto. Fechou os olhos, deixando a cabeça encostada na árvore, enquanto pensava em tudo o que tinha passado, em todos os anos de sua vida. Estava prestes a se mudar para Tokyo, deixando para trás a pacata cidadezinha de Tomoeda, onde crescera e tinha construído uma vida ali. Abriu os olhos, fazendo uma ligação com olhos âmbares que a observavam.

**-**Syaoran-kun! Me assustou! – Ele riu, sentando-se ao lado da garota.

-Está frio aqui fora e o sinal já vai bater! – Ouviu uma gostosa risada da menina que o observou com uma careta.

-Tinha que vir me acordar?

-Você tava realmente dormindo?

-Céus, não! To brincando! – Ela acomodou-se melhor, colocando suas costas inteira na árvore, enquanto brincava com a neve. – Não queria ir embora de Tomoeda, você sabe né Syao?

Ele puxou a amiga mais para perto, fazendo com que a cabeça dela ficasse encostada no seu ombro.

-Sei Sakura, mas você precisa ir! – Ela suspirou, enquanto voltava a fechar os olhos. Sentiu o coração acelerar de repente. Abriu novamente os olhos com o sinal tocando. – Quer ir para a aula? É o último dia, ninguém vem mais aqui!

-Com a sua companhia? Me sinto tentada a aceitar! – Ele sorriu, fazendo o coração de Sakura pular mais ainda. A neve começou a cair levemente, fazendo que a garota se encolhesse ainda mais de frio. Podia sentir o calor emanar do corpo masculino, estava fraco, mas ainda assim a deixava reconfortada.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, curtindo a companhia um do outro. De algumas vezes algumas fungadas podiam ser ouvidas. O garoto olhou para Sakura, que tinha o nariz muito vermelho.

-Irá atuar como rena do Papai Noel esse ano mocinha? – Perguntou, batendo o dedo indicador no nariz dela, fazendo com que ela soltasse uma careta. – Ou então, atuara na festinha da sua irmãzinha Tomoyo como um palhaço! – Ela socou de leve o peito de rapaz como quem diz: "Ei, para de me atazanar!". Syaoran soltou uma gargalhada, fazendo a garota cobrir sua boca para não serem descobertos cabulando aula.

Então, tudo passou em câmera lenta. O contato visual foi inevitável enquanto o rapaz tirava a mão dela de sua boca, delicadamente por estar mais controlado. Ela retirou a mão rapidamente, sem cortar o contato visual entre ele. Ela suspirou, enquanto abaixava a cabeça e a balançava negativamente. Não podia começar uma coisa que terminaria na mesma tarde, quando partiria para Tokyo. Isso seria sacrificar o seu próprio coração e o de Syaoran.

-Ehr... A intenção era perder uma aula, ou todas as aulas restantes? – Perguntou meio incerta, com a voz trêmula.

-Bem, isso você decidi. – A voz dele saiu rouca, até demais até para Syaoran. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Sakura. Ele tocou o rosto dela, levantando-o um pouco. – Podíamos ficar aqui um pouquinho mais, aproveitar o tempo que a gente tem ainda antes de você... partir... – Engoliu um seco, esperando soluços ou algum choro da garota a sua frente.

-Eu... acho que tem razão. Dentro de algumas horas eu não vou estar mais aqui né? – Um sorriso fraco apareceu em seu rosto. Ela voltou a encostar a cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

Ficaram ali. Sempre que precisavam um estava com o outro, melhores amigos. Melhores amigos não era uma coisa que realmente agradava o intimo de Syaoran. Sempre vira Sakura recusar todos os pedidos para encontros de outros rapazes, até que fossem amigos, mas com Syaoran era diferente. No sábado chegava com um sorriso no rosto perguntando se tinha algum plano para o domingo. Ficaram conversando por um longo tempo, até o sinal tocar, fazendo com que trocassem seu último abraço por um tempo que até então era indeterminado.

-Vou sentir tanto sua falta Syao, você sabe disso né?

-Eu também vou! – Passava a mão pelos longos cabelos da amiga, ela colocou um papel na mão dele, enquanto se separavam do abraço.

-Se você não ligar eu venho aqui te castrar, fique avisado! – Ele soltou um risada gostosa enquanto a garota depositava em sua bochecha um estalado beijo. – E te faço pagar micos mais sérios que esse! – Ele a abraçou de novo, não a queria a soltar. Não queria deixar a _sua _Sakurinha sair, ir para um lugar totalmente diferente onde ele não podia cuidar dela. – Te adoro Syaoran! Muito mesmo! – Ela apertou mais o abraço.

-Também gosto de você Saki! Se cuida viu! – Ela afirmou com a cabeça, enquanto se separava dele e seguia para sua casa, olhando para trás tentando achar os olhos âmbares.

----------

-Sim papai, peguei tudo!

_-Certeza?_

-Claro pai, agora eu preciso ir ok? Ah, Touya já foi, vou levar a Tomoyo, ela não quis de jeito nenhum ir com o irmão "do mal"! Beijos papai, te ligo quando chegarmos! – Ela desligou o celular fechando o flip com uma monotonia maior que das outras vezes.

Virou-se observando pela última vez a casa amarela. Respirou fundo, adentrando a casa para pegar sua irmãzinha que ainda estava no jardim. Parou ouvindo uma voz a chamar. Deu alguns passou para trás deixando seu campo de visão aberto dos dois lados até ver Li correndo em sua direção.

-Não precisava vir! – Sakura exclamou, enquanto corria em direção à ele.

-Não vim pra me despedir! – Ele exclamou, muito ofegante. O ar frio entrava por suas narinas, fazendo uma sensação horrível percorrer o seu ser. Era como se o ar fosse cortar seus órgãos, enquanto ele apenas fazia uma função vital para que seu coração parasse de bater tão rápido.

O coração de Sakura pareceu parar, sua respiração acelerou. Pela sua gripe ficava difícil respirar direito. Entreabriu a boca para ajudar na sua respiração.

-Eu... – ele respirou fundo, sentindo o ar gelado percorrer o seu ser. – Eu te amo Sakura, não posso deixar você ir sem ao menos tentar evitar!

Tudo parou por um momento, nada parecia acontecer ao redor deles. Novamente uma ligação visual foi feita. Syaoran deu um passo a frente. Vendo que ela não se mexia deu mais um passo, cortando toda a distância entre eles. Pegou delicadamente o rosto dela entre suas mãos, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. Seus lábios roçaram levemente nos dela, descendo uma mão para sua cintura.

Sakura ficou estática com o leve beijo. Subiu as duas mãos à nuca do rapaz, puxando-o mais para perto. Tinha que ficar nas ponta dos pés para ficar da altura dele. A neve tinha começado a cair logo após se beijarem, tornando o ambiente mais romântico que já estava. Separam-se pela falta de ar. A garota suspirou, abrindo os olhos novamente.

-Eu também te amo Syaoran! – Ainda estavam com os rostos bem perto, fazendo que o ar quente da fala da garota atingisse o rosto do rapaz, que a puxou para mais um beijo.

-Que fofo! – Uma voz meiga de criança foi ouvida logo após se separarem novamente, os dois com sorrisos bobos na cara. Sakura abriu os olhos, enquanto virava o rosto para ter certeza que Tomoyo não estava filmando os dois.

-Moyo! Será que pode dar um minuto de paz pra sua irmã aqui ou não? – Ela ingenuamente balançou a cabeça negando, enquanto corria para dentro de casa, sem antes gritar:

_-Vocês demoraram hein?_

_**N/A: **_**Aw, ti meigo! xD Sim sim, mais uma short da Annie! É, não ta aquelas coisas mas serve não é? Demorei pra concluir essa short pq eu tinha que terminar a fic Já é Natal? Ah, fanfic dedicada a todas as pessoas que, como eu, acreditam que o amor pode quebrar as barreiras como distancia e tempo. Não importa onde você esteja, onde você more, tem alguém esperando para q você apareça e ilumine o coração dele com o amor!**

**Beijos**

**Annie**


End file.
